29 October 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-10-29 ; Comments *‘Pete Tong and I will get these handovers off to a tee in a week or so and we will be more fun than you can shake a stick at. That's Jacob's Mouse on Wiiija Records, Dusty. In tonight’s programme sessions from Ween and Loop Guru. And on this programme, if you’re not familiar with it, we’re rather keen on the music of The Fall. We even like cover versions of their songs.’ *A schedule change means the programme now starts an hour earlier, running from 10pm to 1am on Fridays. John says although the show has come forward just an hour he is ‘as nervous as a kitten’. Sessions *Ween #2. Repeat of session first broadcast 22 May 1993. Session recorded 25 April 1994. No known commercial release. *Loop Guru #1. Repeat of session first broadcast 15 May 1993. Unknown recording date. 'Paradigm Shuffle Dreaming With Kings' and 'Aphrodites Shoe' are available on the Strange Fruit / Nation Records CD - Inner Nation - The Peel Sessions. ‘Zahrema' s House’, 'Pandanrama' and ‘H'ashra’ are available on the Strange Fruit CD – Moksha - Peel To Reveal. Tracklisting *'File 1' starts *Jacob's Mouse: ‘Dusty (7 inch – Good)’ (Wiiija Records) *Monsterland: ‘Totally Wired (7 inch – Insulation)’ (Seed Records) *Cutty Ranks: ‘One Funny Move (7 inch (?)’ (Taxi Records) *Th’ Faith Healers: ‘Kevin (LP – Imaginary Friend)’ (Too Pure) *Ween: ‘Buckingham Green' (Peel Session) *Skinned Teen: 'Lustfilled Boys (7 inch – Karate Hairdresser)’ (Soul Static Sound) *Loop Guru: ‘Pandanrama’ (Peel Session) *Tindersticks: 'Tyed (2xLP – The First Tindersticks Album)’ (This Way Up) : (10:30 news) *Trumans Water: ‘Skyjacker (7 inch)’ (Sympathy For The Record Industry) *Fenn: 'Not Jelly (10 inch)’ (Mean) *Neuro Project: ‘Mama (2xLP – Electric Mothers Of Invention)’ (3 Beat Music) *Captain Beefheart & His Magic Band: 'Dali’s Car (2xLP – Trout Mask Replica)’ (Straight) *Steerpike: 'Acrobatic Man (Various Artists 12 inch – Backwater One)’ (Noisebox) *Ween: ‘Take Me Away’ (Peel Session) *Palace Brothers: ‘I Tried To Stay Healthy For You (CD - There Is No-One What Will Take Care Of You)’ (Big Cat) *Loop Guru: ‘H’Ashra’ (Peel Session) *Loop Guru: ‘Zahrema’s House’ (Peel Session) : (JP: ‘All of showbiz is agog with excitement over my ‘Embarrassing records I bought as a kid’ spot and here’s tonight’s.’) *Rosemary Clooney: ‘Half As Much (7 inch)' (Columbia) *Nightblooms: ‘Hope For It Fast, Count On It Slow (LP - 24 Days At Catastrofe Café)’ (Fire Records) : (JP: ‘Still no calls about the Palace Brothers but someone did phone up to complain about Rosemary Clooney. Good heavens what a shocking state of affairs.’) *I’m Being Good: ‘Posturing Of Deer (7 inch – Hate Sturdy Buildings)’ (Infinite Chug) *Yami Bolo: ‘Hot Stepping (7 inch (?))’ (Digital B) *Half Man Half Biscuit: ‘Running Order Squabble Fest (CD – This Leaden Pall)’ (Probe Plus) *Crispy Ambulance: ‘Four Minutes From The Front Line (7 inch – From The Cradle To The Grave)’ (Aural Assault Music) *Brides Make Acid: ‘Tea In Cairo (12 inch – Dogs On String EP)’ (Outcast Clan) : (11:30 news) *Spellbound: ‘Miss Holly Golightly (Various Artists 12 inch – Backwater One)’ (Noisebox) *Ween: ‘Vallejo’ (Peel Session) *Symbols: ‘Last Rose Of Summer (CD - Old Town Doo Wop Vol 1)’ (Ace) *Yo La Tengo: ‘The Whole Of The Law (CD – Painful)’ (City Slang) (brief snippet) : (JP: ‘That’s really annoying!' As John realises he’s started a incorrect Yo La Tengo track...'was a great segue. As turned out it was the wrong track.’) *Yo La Tengo: ‘Big Day Coming (CD – Painful)’ (City Slang) *Done Lying Down: ‘Dissent (7 inch –Heart Of Dirt EP)’ (Abstract Sounds) *Loop Guru: 'Paradigm Shuffle - Dreaming With Kings’ (Peel Session) *Honcho Overload: ‘Gorgeous (CD – Smiles Everyone)’ (Mud Records) *Honcho Overload: ‘Wish (CD – Smiles Everyone)’ (Mud Records) *National Heroes: ‘2nd Hand Shop (Various Artists 7 inch)’ (Vinyl Life) *A + E Department: ‘Chugg'a'fukka (Various Artist 12 inch - North London Derby EP)’ (Stay Up Forever) *Blithe: ‘She’s So strange (CD – Head Is Mighty)’ (A West Side Fabrication) *'File d' cuts in during next track *Bounty Killer: ‘Kill Fe Fun (7 inch(?))’ (John John Records) *Jimmy Reed: ‘High and Lonesome (LP - The Legend - The Man)’ (Joy Records) *SRMP: ‘Stupid White Gold (Filthy Charity / SRMP Split 7 inch EP)’ (Psychomania Records) *Ween: ‘What Deaner Was Talking About' (Peel Session) *Seefeel: ‘Polyfusion (2xLP – Quique)’ (Too Pure) *''(00:30 news)'' *Melvins: ‘Joan Of Arc (LP – Houdini)’ (Amphetamine Reptile Records) *Esperant Kisangani: ‘Ila Belo (CD - Que Viva La Fiesta)’ (Unknown) *New Radiant Storm King: 'Hazardville (CD – Rival Time)’ (Homestead Records) *Loop Guru: ‘Aphrodite’s Shoe’ (Peel Session) *Tinklers: ‘Foreign Exchange Student (LP – Crash)’ (Shimmy Disc) : (JP: ‘And the last record in tonight’s Kat’s Karavan comes from Eat Static.’) *Eat Static: Lost In Time (12") Planet Dog BARK 002T * Files 1,d end : (JP: 'It’s Tonderai time on One FM. It’s all yours Mark Tonderai.') File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1993-10-29 *d) 1993-10-29 Peel Show L497.mp3 ;Length *1) 02:58:01 *d) 00:44:10 ;Other *1) Many thanks to Isector. *d) File created from L497 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *1) Mooo Server *d) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:SL Tapes